More Than Me
by OretaTsubasaDe
Summary: After Kai’s affection for Mariam is revealed, even to her, Mariam goes with him, because she believes she loves him. Max, on the other hand, hasn’t told her yet. [Discontinued]
1. More Than This

Alright, I just got kinda bored, and I just thought about this. I know, I tend to use Mariam a lot, but…she's my favorite female character.

Summary: After Kai's affection for Mariam is revealed, even to her, Mariam goes with him, because she believes she loves him. Max, on the other hand, hasn't told her yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. If you don't, then I most certainly don't.

It's mainly Kai/Mariam/Max, but it'll eventually be Max/Mariam.

Max panted, getting off his olive bike (1), setting it against the dojo wall. "Ugh…Tyson, where's Kai?"

Tyson looked upon the blonde's arrival. "Where do you _think_ he is?" he snorted, crossing his arms and closing his eyes, "Kinda interesting how that happened, huh, Max?" he blunette opened his eyes, seeing that the blonde was gone. "Max?"

Max fumed, angrily sitting on the bench. Stupid Kai.

Hilary bounced over to him. "Hiya Maxie!" she smiled cheerily.

See, that's what Max was supposed to be doing; prancing around and smiling at people.

But no.

Not after what happened. It was a weird thing too.

"Hmph." Max scoffed, turning away.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," he uttered heatedly, "go away."

"This is about Mariam, isn't it?" the brunette asked lightly, clasping her hands behind her, looking down at the blonde. Max looked up at her with confusion. Hilary just smiled. Nobody had _told_ her, but she figured it out easily. Okay, well, not easily, but she did figure it out. He was a lot easier to read than Kai; that was for sure.

"You okay?" Hilary asked after a while.

Max glared up at her. "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm better than okay," he said, forcing a smile, "_way_ better."

Hilary merely blinked in confusion, "Oh? You're okay with the fact that Kai asked Mariam out?"

Max sent her a deadly glare. "Well, yeah, I was right there when he asked her."

"You were?"

"Yah." Max sneered, turning away again.

The girl put her hands on her hips. "Really?"

Max nodded. "See, this is what happened."

**Two Days Before**

Max was lying on his bed face-up, his hands behind his head in relaxation. He heard the door open, assuming that his mother had already come back from her day out with her friends.

"Hi Max!"

"Hi Max…"

Two voices rang into his house, and they weren't his mother's.

Max got to his feet, then looked over at the door. "Kai! Ray! What're you guys doing here?"

"We're going over to Tyson's house." Ray responded, smiling at the doorway, "Wanna come?"

"Sure." Max nodded.

Kai watched the blonde put on his shoes, going over to them. "We're also going to Mariah's house later, to help them set up something. Is that okay?"

Again, the blonde nodded. "Yeah, sure."

The three went over to Kai's car.

Ray eyed the large car. "Tyson's isn't very far. We can just walk."

Kai shook his head. "No, get in." he insisted, "The driver will drop us off. He has to pick up Boris for Voltaire later anyways."

Ray and Max nodded, getting in the car.

"Tyson!" Ray yelled into the house.

"Yo Tyson!" Max yelled.

"I'll be out in a second." Tyson said from the kitchen.

Kai sighed, rolling his eyes.

After fifteen minutes, Tyson came out, and wiped from sauce from his lips, "Alright, let's go."

Ray looked at the clock. "We're fifteen minutes late!"

"Who cares? We said we'd go, so let's go." Kai grunted.

Max nodded.

"We're walking there, though." Kai added. Max and Ray nodded, while Tyson groaned.

"Just _knock_ on the stupid door." Kai grunted out at Tyson who was just hesitating at the door.

"What if her dad's there?" Tyson hissed.

Ray rolled his eyes, pushing the Japanese blader out of the way. "Hey, Mariah!" he asked outside of the door.

"Yeah?" came the loud voice from inside.

"They're blasting music…" Max noted.

Mariah came and opened the door. "Oh…you're here." She smiled, then frowned at the blonde, "Come in, guys." She smiled, and then turned around, leading the guys downstairs where the girls were. "Yo, guys, _Max_ came."

The four removed their shoes and followed the pink-haired neko-jin.

Salima was in there, banging two pencils on the table. "Why're _they_ here?" she spat as the guys came in the room, lead by Mariah.

"Hey, _Max_ came…" Mariah said again.

Mariam was sitting on the side of the couch, near the door. She glanced up from her nails to the guys. "I never should have said I was going to Mariah's…" she said dryly.

Mariah pulled her sweater off from the sofa. "Sit down…" she ordered them. The guys took a seat on the sofa, the same as Mariam's.

"Hey, y'know we're meeting Emily at lunch?" Salima told them.

Tyson looked at the clock. "It's only quarter to ten…"

"Yeah, and you're gonna help us set up the house. If my dad sees you guys, you're dead." The pink-haired girl scoffed.

"Is he here?" Ray asked.

Mariah scoffed. "No…he's out working. But he might be coming…"

Mariah glanced over at Salima, who nodded.

"Ugh, can we change the song?" Mariam asked, getting up.

Salima looked at her blue-haired friend. "I thought you liked 'Unfaithful'…" (A/N: sorry, that was the only song I could think of…)

Mariam scoffed, changing the song. "Better."

Tyson also got up. "Hey, cool, is that a guitar?"

Ray sighed, following him. "Do you even know how to play?"

"No…" Tyson admitted.

Mariam came over and slapped his hand from touching it. "That's mine…"

Salima and Mariah went over to Kai. "You have to ask her…go! Tell her."

Kai looked back and forth at them. "When we're leaving…"

The two exchanged looks, then sighed. "Fine…"

**Later…**

"You're leaving now?" Mariah asked at ten past four.

Tyson nodded. "Yeah, we have to get back to my house."

"Bye!" Salima and Mariah said at the same time.

The guys put their shoes back on.

"Mar! Go!" Mariah ordered Mariam to put her shoes on and see them out.

"Alright, alright…" she sighed, putting on her shoes.

Kai watched at Mariah and Salima closed the door behind Mariam.

"C'mon, Max." Ray said, pulling Max's wrists over so that he, Ray and Tyson were leaning against the wall. Although unusual for him, Max crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall, smugly.

"Go! Go!" Tyson and Ray yelled at Kai and Mariam. Max was confused as to what was going on.

Max glanced at Tyson and Ray; they started singing. "Rain drops are falling on our head! But that doesn't mean…we'll soon be turning red!"

Kai sent them a glance while Mariam looked utterly lost. Then Kai sent Max a sympathetic look and Mariam looked to see what Kai was looking at.

Then it occurred to Max; Kai was asking Mariam out…

Mariah opened the door. "Hey, Mar, you done yet?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips, "Jeez, Kai, how long does it take to ask out a girl?"

Salima and Emily appeared behind her. Emily was giving Max a concerned look, but he didn't seem to notice; he was staring at Kai and Mariam.

Ray and Tyson sighed. "Fine…c'mon, we're going now." They sighed, taking Max's arm.

**Present**

Hilary stared at Max. "Oh…"

Max stood up. "I have to go…" he said solemnly, walking away.

"Hmm?" she turned around, seeing Kai walking by with Mariam. "Poor Max…"

(1) – At the beginning of the third season, I saw that Max had a green bike. I'm not sure if that's the only time Max was seen with a bike, but whatever…

Yeah…end of that. I know; I should've switched Max and Kai's characters around, but it works like this...I hope. Besides, if I switched their characters around, Kai would be with Mariam in the end.

I know…that was kinda weird. Max and Kai kinda switched personalities, but that story where Kai asks Mariam out is based on a real-life thing where eight of us skipped school; (shh…you didn't hear it from me. Well, we graduated already, so whatever…) four girls and four boys, but the only difference was that the genders were switched; the girls went over to the guy's house, 'kay? Good.

I skipped most of the parts that happened (like lunch and stuff, but the essential bits are there, aren't they?) And guess what? My character is the one that Max had! That's why this will be more from Max's POV.

I _could_ rewrite this so that everything is there, like the lunch and stuff, but that depends on you. I could even go through their emotions, (Mariam, Kai and Max only. Especially Max...) but if I do, it might be in the same style as the ones I did for Bad and Rebellious, see chapters 6, 7, 9-11. (I know, 11's not up yet, but it's done. I'm just waiting for more reviews...)

Go review now, to tell me what I should do.


	2. No Sugar

Disclaimer: Beyblade not mine.

* * *

Kai slammed his hands on the table where the girls were sitting, "All right, I can't stand it…"

Mariah blinked innocently, "Stand what?" she took a light sip from the straw in her drink.

"Tyson," he growled in a low tone, "He won't shut up about that Mariam thing from before…"

"Hi, sitting right here…" Mariam stated obviously. Kai sent her a small smile and a quick wave of his hand.

"What's he doing, then?" Salima interrupted.

Kai transferred his gaze over to the redheaded girl, "I just said…he won't shut up."

"Oh, well then…" Salima rolled her eyes, looking away, and muttering "moron" under her breath.

"So what'd you do?" the pink-haired girl inquired.

He shrugged, "Told him to screw off, and then walked away."

"Nice…." Mariah said dryly. Out of the corner of her eye, Mariam saw Max in his angry state; his arms were folded over his chest, eyes closed leaning against a wall in a Kai impression. Silently, she walked over to him.

"Hey Max." she smiled.

Max cracked an eye open in what seemed to be irritation, "_What_?" he snapped.

"You okay?"

He sighed, closing his eye again, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you don't seem to be acting like yourself. You're acting more like…" her voice trailed off.

"Kai?" Max offered. He scoffed, "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

Mariam just stared at him, putting a hand on her hip, "Oh, Tyson just lowered your sugar supply; is that it?" she offered with a bright smile.

Max scoffed at her, starting to walk away, "I don't have time for this…" he stopped when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his forearm. He glared at the hands, then looked at her face, "_What now_, Mariam?"

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" she demanded, "I'm trying to be nice to you and you're just shoving me off!"

The blonde let out a sneered chuckle, pushing her hands off him, "Now we're even." He said in a cold voice, pushing her away from him as he walked away. Mariam stared as he walked off and Kai came over by her side, folding his arms.

"What's wrong with Max?" the Russian asked, looking over at Mariam.

Mariam shrugged, "Something, apparently…"

* * *

Max came back to his mother's house, finding the All Starz there. He slammed the door shut and "accidentally" knocked a table over.

Rick raised an amused brow, "Something wrong there, Maxie?"

The blonde glared hard at him, "Really, what was the first hint?" he replied angrily.

"Oh nothing." Rick gleamed.

"Of course…" Max sneered, rolling his eyes as he walked past him.

Michael had somehow got in front of him, "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Tche, no." The blonde said, also going past him. When Max thought that no one else would bother him, he sighed, until Emily got in front of him.

There was a screaming concern in her eyes, although she looked calmly concerned, staring at Max. Max turned his head away from her slightly, a sneering smirk hanging on his lips, "And what are you expecting? If I didn't give an answer to those two, what makes you think I'll give _you_ one?" Max snapped, raising his brows in his amusement and self-victory.

Emily just stared until she found her voice, "This is about that Marian girl, isn't it?"

Max sighed, "It's _Mariam_, and why would you say that?" he shoved her aside and slammed the door to his room, isolating himself within the walls. He sighed happily in the silence – that is until he heard banging on the door and the voices of his mother's team.

"Max, open up! We know something's wrong!" Rick and Michael yelled at the same time. Emily remained silent, staring at the door.

Max groaned in annoyance, "_Nothing's_ wrong. Leave!"

Rick and Michael grumbled, giving up as they walked away.

"Max, um…" Emily began, stumbling over her own tongue, lost for her words.

"_Leave!_" Max repeated, louder this time, cutting her off and making her jump on the other side of the door.

* * *

Hahahahaha, I got high… is that a problem? Well, for my friend, it is. Yah, I know it's short. 


End file.
